Grandfather Clock
The Grandfather Clock is an antique that has been owned and passed down through many generations of the Halliwell Family. The clock has been accidentally destroyed numerous times throughout the decades due to the regular supernatural conflicts faced by the Halliwell's. It seemed every time the clock was repaired, it would soon be destroyed again. The clock was always in the wrong place at the wrong time, as it was displayed at multiple places on the ground floor of the manor. It often sits in the foyer, where it is noticeable within seconds of arriving at the manor. History The 1920's In 1924, P. Russell and her lover Anton plotted against Russell's cousins; P. Bowen and P. Baxter. After drinking a power tripling potion, Russell and Anton went to execute their plan. While Russell distracted Bowen, Anton went after Baxter, posing as her former lover. Her attempted to seduce her, but Baxter resisted, telling him that she was married. Anton then revealed his true form and began to strangle Baxter. She kicked him in the groin and escaped from his clutches. She went straight for the grandfather clock and slammed it on Anton's head, temporarily knocking him unconscious.As witnessed in the Season 2 episdoe Pardon My Past. The 1960's In 1967, an evil witch named Robin and her warlock lover Nigel planned to kill all of the witches at Penny's Magical Be-In. Robin posed as Penny's best friend and would often have Nigel blink in to check on her. Robin was vanquished by Paige Matthews, who's intention was to save Allen. This caused the future to change drastically. Allen was subsequently killed with a fireball thrown by Nigel. Penny went into a furious rage and began to use her power of telekinesis on him, throwing objects of all sorts at him. For her big finish, Phoebe suggested that she slam the grandfather clock on him. Penny agreed and threw the clock on Nigel, breaking the clock into a load of pieces.As witnessed in the Season 6 episode Witchstock. The 2000's In April 2000, a powerful demon, known simply as the Demon of Illusion, attacked Prue and Phoebe Halliwell at their home, ringing the door bell and throwing Phoebe back as soon as she opened it. With the flick of a finger, Prue threw him into the grandfather clock, which forced him to retreat to the Revival House .As seen in the Season 2 episode Sleuthing with the Enemy. In December 2000, Piper and Prue Halliwell had just finished the Belthazor Vanquishing Potion and thought they had summoned Belthazor. However, they summoned Krell, an Upper-Level Demonic Bounty Hunter. He threw a bolt of lightening at them, destroying the dining room table. Prue then threw him in the direction of the grandfather clock, though he was frozen seconds before reaching contact with it. Krell demanded that they unfreeze him, which Piper did out of pure spite. The grandfather clock was then destroyed when Krell landed on it.As seen in the Season 3 episode Chick Flick. In November 2001, a Chameleon Demon by the name of Alastair posed as a strange lamp in the Charmed One's home. Cole shimmered in and told Piper to freeze the room. She did and Cole explained that a demon had infiltrated their home. The room unfroze and they looked for furniture that was out of place. Phoebe noticed a lamp that had never been there before. It transformed into a demon and it ran in front of the grandfather clock. Piper then went in for the kill to blow it up. Alastair ducked and she blew up the clock.As seen in the Season 4 episode Brain Drain. In May 2006, after killing the Triad, the Charmed Ones orb to the manor. They turned around to see The Jenkins Sister's coming down the stairs. Both set of sisters are surprised that neither of them have potions. The Battle then starts to begin, Billie and Christy throw fire, whilst The Charmed Ones reply with lightning. The power slowly starts to trash the Manor, hitting many objects like lamps and the grandfather clock. The power is so strong that it blows the Manor up, killing Phoebe, Paige and Christy.As seen in the Season 8 episode Kill Billie: Vol. 2. Two years later, the Grandfather Clock is destroyed during the disruption caused by Paige meeting Prue.As seen in the Season 9 issue Family Shatters. Notes and Trivia *The clock has been destroyed at least a total of 7 times. *Prue has destroyed the grandfather clock the most with a total of '2 '''times. *Baxter is the earliest known being to destroy the grandfather clock. *The clock is often seen going backwards during a time reverse. *The clock is at least 78 years old. *The majority of times the clock has been destroyed was by the direct cause of an active power. *The clock was destroyed by accident in the book ''Leo Rising, but Wyatt magically repaired it. Gallery AntonClock.jpg|Baxter throws the clock on Anton ClockDemonOfIllusion.jpg|Prue throws the Demon of Illusion into the grandfather clock ClockBlownUp.jpg|Piper blew up the grandfather clock, missing Alastair PennyClockWarlock.jpg|Penny telekinetically throws the clock onto a warlock ClockExplosion.jpg|During the Ultimate Battle, the grandfather clock is destroyed ClockAfterBattle.jpg|After the Ultimate Battle, the clock lies among the rubble Clocks9.jpg|The Grandfather clock in the comics. References Category:Artifacts